You get one wish
by Migle95
Summary: When Chad wishes that Sonny never came to Hollywood it comes true.But not all is lost as they meet once again and this time Chad want's to make it right.
1. I wish

YOU GET ONE WISH

Chad'sPOV

I was walking down the hall at Condor Studios when I saw Sonny sitting on a chair looking at her phone and having a laughing fit.I guess it's time to get my daily dose of Sonny.

-What's with you?I asked her not really caring.

-Ohh hey Chad,I was just reading Nicos new sketch said while trying to get herself together.

-Who is Nico?This is gonna be good.

-You are such a jerk Chad I bet you don't even remember you're mom's that was harsh.

-For you're information I do remember my mom's name.I told her annoyed.

-Whatever Chad I don't have time for this I need to get going home it's getting late.

She started walking away and I started catching up with her.

-Chad why are you walking with me?She asked.

-I'm not I am going to my car.

-You are going home to?

-Yeah,I need my beauty sleep you know.I told her while taking my keys out of my pocket.

We were near the parking Sonny screamed while falling down the pond taking my hand and pulling me with her.

-Sonny what is the matter with you?!I screamed at her as I got out.

-Sorry Chad I slipped and... I cut her off

-Why did you pull me in with you and now my hear is wet!

-Sorry I shivered.

-Well I hope you are happy!

-Gosh Chad I am sorry what more do you want me to do?

Nothing I want nothing to do with you EVER!I screamed.I wish you never came to Hollywood.

That was harsh I was about to say sorry but I was to late she was running to her did I just do. 


	2. Where is she now

Chad'sPOV

I woke the next morning thinking about last night.I couldn't get Sonny out of my head.I knew what I said was out of lines but she got me all wet.I got up and got ready to go to drive to Condor Studios was rest of the morning passed fast to I'm guessing that is because I really didn't want to talk to Sonny after was lunch time now.

As I entered the cafeteria I took a glance at the randoms table but Sonny wasn't I decided I would go and make fun of the other losers.

-What up randoms?I asked with no interest.

one with the hat said.

-So where's Sonny.I asked feeling nervous.

-Who?The blonde one asked asked me as if she never met Sonny before.

-Sonny...you know the one with the huge smile.I said to her as if she was a four year old.

-I don't know what you are talking about the blonde one said I think her name was Tammy.

-Whatever.I walked off as soon as I said that,maybe they were playing a joke on I decided to go find Sonny.

I was going to Sonny's dressing I looked over at the wall where the randoms faces were painted Sonny's wasn't there,ok this is getting creepy I thought to myself but still continued to the dressing soon as I reached the door I knocked but no one answered so I opened the door and all I saw was pictures of Tammy and nothing owned by I ran back to the randoms.

-Where on earth is Sonny?!I screamed this is not funny anymore.

-Who is Sonny?Tammy asked as if I was losing my mind.

-What do you mean "who is Sonny" how can you not know who Sonny is?!I was so freaked out.

-WoW he must be losing his Cheese guy said to the one with the hat,I had enough.

-Oh just forget it!I shouted at them and walked out.

I need to find out what happened to Sonny. 


	3. She is here!

Chad's PoV

As I was walking to my dressing room I took out my phone I needed to call Sonny.  
To my suprise Sonny wasn't 's so weird.I awlays had her in my the hell is happening?I asked myself in my head.  
I was walking with my face glued to my phone screen and I didn't notice someone was walking infront of we crashed into eachother.  
-"Ohh My God I am so Sorry I didn't meant to..."A familiar voice trailed off.I looked up and jumped right into the person tackling them to the ground.  
-"Sonny what happened to and I am sorry!"I yelled while hugging her.  
She gave me a weird look -"Ohh Sorry."I got up and I offered her my hand which she took but she still looked at me with a weird look.  
-"I'm sorry but how do you know my name?"She asked I looked at her like she was insane -"We both work in Condor Studios."I explained creeped out,but she probably just wanted to pay back She gave me another weird look and then started 's the Sonny I know,I smiled to myself.  
-"I get it"She said in between laughs.I loooked at her.  
-"Huh"I was freaking out again.  
She looked at me and stopped laughing.  
-"Well you wanted to make me feel welcome so you asked your producer what my name was an decided to suprise me."She said in her ussual sweet voice.  
I looked at her in total shock and managed to nod. 


End file.
